1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging and more particularly to a package for holding a pair of articles that can be hung on a fixture or stacked like regular boxed gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional packaging for paired articles such as gloves, socks, handkerchiefs and the like is usually a rectangular box with a clear top enabling the closed articles to be viewed substantially in their entirety. However, it is sometimes awkward to open the box and remove the articles in order to try them on, and in most cases, they are not replaced properly in the package and thus, the display is adversely affected.
Because there is a need to provide more effective and usable packaging for paired articles, and to enable access to the article for try-on without disrupting or damaging the package, there is an ongoing need to revise traditional paired article packaging. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.